


Cat Fight

by HansonPhreek



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mary Sue, please don't judge my writing skills based on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-05
Updated: 2000-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When TK and Kari are mysteriously brought to our world, will everything be ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic. Please don't judge my writing now based on this. It's pretty embarrassing. I just don't want to lose it.

It was a beautiful day in the middle of spring when it happened. I never thought that it would happen in a million years but it did. Hi, I’m Liz and I’m going to tell you a story that happened about 3 years ago. I was 15 when it happened and school had just ended the day it all started.

I was sitting outside on the stairs to my house after school ended. Like I said before, it was a beautiful day in the middle of spring. I was happy because it was officially summer break. Anyways, I was just sitting there when there was a bright flash of light. I thought that was really weird because it wasn’t storming. Then I saw them. There were two. One was shorter than the other, but not by much. One was female and the other male. They looked strangely familiar. They looked very confused.

“Who are you?” I requested the info from them.

“I’m Tk and this is Kari. Where are we?” The boy informed me.

Oh my god. They can’t be the…Digi-destined I thought. “You’re in the United States of America,” I told him. 

“How did we get here?” The girl, Kari, asked. 

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember is seeing a bright flash and then we were here,” Tk answered.

“This may seem strange, but, by any chance, do you know what a digimon is?” I inquired, trying to figure everything out. 

“Yes… Why?” Kari told me. 

“I thought that’s who you were,” I said to my self, “Come with me I want to show you something.” 

“Should we?” Tk wondered. 

“I don’t see why not,” Kari said walking toward me. 

We walked into my house and I told them to sit down. As they sat down I searched the movie rack for my tape. When I found it I put it into the VCR and hit play. 

“What are you doing?” Tk asked. 

“You’ll see,” I answered rewinding the tape a little, “Here we are. Watch this and tell me if it looks familiar.” They watched the tape in surprise. 

“I do remember that. Do you Tk?” Kari said. 

“Yeah, that was just last week. Where did you get this?” Tk demanded. 

“Here, in this world this is a TV show. I watch it every weekend. This was the show two weekends ago,” I told them.

“Wow. That’s weird,” Kari stated a bit surprised. 

“I know,” Tk agreed. 

“When I first saw you guys I thought that you looked a little familiar, then when you told me your names it all clicked,” I said. 

“So, are you saying that this is a different dimension than the one we live in?” Kari inquired. 

“Yes. It looks that way,” I replied. 

“How do we get back?” Tk asked. 

“I don’t know. But until we figure it out, I’m sure my mom will let you stay here. I can call my mom and ask. If you want me to,” I answered. 

“Thanks, that would be great,” Kari thanked. 

I called my mom and tried to explain everything to her. She eventually said that they could stay as long as needed. “She said that you could stay as long as needed,” I told them. 

“Thank you,” Tk said. 

“You’re welcome. Would you like a drink?” I asked. 

“Sure. What do you have?” Kari replied. “

“We have Pepsi, Diet Coke, and water,” I assumed. 

“I’ll have Pepsi,” Tk suggested. 

“Me too,” Kari agreed. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back,” I informed them. I walked to the kitchen and started to get their drinks. 

“What do you think of Liz?” Kari asked Tk, thinking I couldn’t hear them. 

“I kinda like her. She’s nice and kinda cute,” Tk replied. 

“What? I thought you ‘kinda’ liked me,” Kari asked angrily. 

“I do. But I also kinda like her. I can kinda like more than one person can’t I?” Tk tried to explain. 

“Well, maybe. What if I said I kinda liked Davis? What would you say then?” Kari posed. 

“I would say that you were insane,” Tk stated truthfully. 

“Here are your drinks,” I said walking in with a smile on my face handing them their drinks. 

“So what do you want to do?” Kari inquired. 

“We could go outside and hangout,” Tk suggested. “That sounds great to me,” I agreed. 

“Ok,” Kari stated getting up. We walked outside and sat down in a circle on the grass and started talking. A little later it got quite. 

“I’ve got an idea. Lets play a game of truths,” I proposed. 

“What’s that?” Tk asked. 

“It’s when someone asks a question and we all have to answer it,” I explained. 

“Ok,” Kari said. So we started to play a game of truths. It started out not too personal then it got more interesting. 

“My turn. Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? And if you do who?” I inquired. 

“Nope,” Kari replied. 

“Not at this very moment,” Tk said. 

“What does that mean?” Kari asked. 

“Nothing. Just that I did at one time and I could at anytime but right now I don’t,” Tk answered. 

“Anyways, I don’t have a boyfriend,” I changed the subject back to the game. 

“Ok, my turn. Who and when was your first kiss?” Tk requested. 

“What type of kiss? French or regular?” I wondered. 

“French,” Tk told me. 

“Never,” I said. 

“Really? I would have thought that someone as pretty as you would have been French kissed many times,” Tk complimented and I blushed. 

“Whatever. For me it was last year, umm… Josh…yeah that’s his name,” Kari continued. 

“Amy, two years ago,” Tk stated.

My mom drove up a few minutes later and got out of the car. “Hi mom. This is Tk and that’s Kari,” I introduced them. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you,” my mom said politely. 

“You too,” Tk stated shaking her hand. We all walked inside and started talking while my mom made dinner. We ate dinner and then watched some TV. Then around 10:00 we decided where to put everyone for sleeping. We put Kari in the guest room and Tk on the couch. After a while my mom went to bed.

“I’m getting a little tired,” Kari complained. 

“I’m not,” Tk said. 

“Me neither. Why don’t you go to bed?” I suggested. 

“I think I will,” Kari agreed. She went to the room she was staying in and fell asleep a few minutes later. I realized that the windows were open when I felt a cold breeze. 

“I’m cold. Are you?” I asked with a playful grin. 

“Kinda,” Tk smiled back. 

“I’ll get a blanket for us. Ok?” I said still grinning. 

“Thanks,” Tk stated oblivious to my intentions. I got up and found us a comforter. I sat back down next to Tk and spread the comforter over us. 

“There that’s better,” I said as I scooted closer to him. We continued watching TV and I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. 

A little while later, I saw that Tk was starting to drift off to sleep. I wanted to tell him goodnight so I gave him a small kiss on the lips. “Goodnight, Tk,” I said getting up and walking towards my room. He got up and started to follow me. I opened the door to my room and noticed him coming towards me. I waited for a second; I could tell he wanted more. I gave him another small kiss when he got to the door, then shut and locked the door. 

“Hey!” Tk exclaimed. 

“Goodnight,” I said.

The next morning when I woke up I walked out to the living room and saw Tk asleep in his boxers without a cover. “Silly boy,” I laughed to my self. I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. I looked in the cabinets and the fridge; there wasn’t much that I could use. I came to the conclusion that all I could make was pancakes so that’s what I did.  
Kari woke up and walked into the kitchen laughing. 

“What are you laughing at?” I asked her. 

“Tk, it’s so funny,” Kari answered. “I know,” I said starting to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Tk inquired walking in rubbing his eyes. 

“Nothing,” I replied cracking up. 

“What?!?!” Tk exclaimed. 

“Nothing you missed it,” Kari explained. 

“Whatever. What-cha cooking?” Tk changed the subject. 

“Pancakes. They’re almost done,” I told him. 

“Cool,” Tk said.

“Can you help me set the table?” I asked them. 

“Sure,” Kari agreed to help. I told them where everything was and started walking out of kitchen. “I’m gonna go wake my mom up,” I told them. I got my mom up and we ate breakfast. Then, we all got dressed. 

“What are we going to do today?” Tk asked. 

“Hang out,” I answered. We went out to my back yard and started to talk. Eventually, we started to play a game of truths again. 

“I’ve got a good question. Are you a virgin? And if not who was you’re first?” Kari inquired. 

“I’m still a virgin,” I responded. 

“I’m not. My first was Amy,” Tk said. 

“My first was Josh,” Kari stated. We ran out of questions a little while later.

We decided to go inside and watch TV. We channel surfed for a few minutes and couldn’t find anything on. We picked out a movie and sat on the couch, Tk between Kari and I. We started to watch Austin Powers 2: The Spy Who Shagged Me. About half way through it I rested my head on Tk’s shoulder. Kari saw this and did the same and Tk put his arms around us. I put my hand on his leg and then Kari did the same. I started to rub his leg a little and Kari also started to do the same thing. 

When the movie finished I got up to get us some drinks. “Do you guys want a drink?” I asked. 

“I’ll have a Pepsi,” Tk answered. 

“Me too,” Kari told me. I got the drinks and walked out to the living room and sat down next to Tk. 

“What do you want to do now?” Tk inquired. 

“I don’t know,” I said putting my head back on his shoulder. 

“I just feel like sitting here for awhile,” Kari said. So, we just sat there like that for a while. It was nice.

My mom decided to cook dinner for us around 6 o’clock. While she was cooking, Kari, Tk and I watched TV. We ate dinner and talked, then watched more TV. Around 10 o’clock my mom went to bed. “I’m getting tired,” Kari complained. 

“Then go to bed,” I suggested. 

“Goodnight,” Kari said. 

“Night,” Tk responded a little distracted.

Kari went to bed and was soon asleep. I got a little cold, so I grabbed the comforter from the floor and put it over Tk and I. “Thanks. You read my mind,” Tk grinned. 

“Anytime,” I said also grinning. I gave Tk a small kiss on the lips. 

“What was that for?” Tk asked. 

“For being you,” I answered sweetly. 

“Oh,” Tk said kissing me back. I blushed, I think, as Tk moved in for a French kiss. I let him and the next thing I knew, we were making out.

I thought I heard a door open, but I ignored it. “What the hell are you doing?” Kari yelled. I was glad that my mom was a sound sleeper. 

“What does it look like?” I screamed in response. 

“You bitch, he’s mine,” she shouted. She came towards me and we started to fight. 

After a minute or so of shock, Tk broke up our fight. “Girls stop it right now!” Tk exclaimed. 

“She started it,” Kari said. 

“No, you’re the one who came in here and started yelling at me,” I told her. 

“So, you’re the one who was making out with my man,” Kari said starting to yell again. 

“Look, I’m not you’re man. And I’m not Liz’s man either. I’m no one’s man, right now,” Tk explained. 

“You like me, right?” Kari asked. 

“Yes,” Tk answered. 

“And you like me, right?” I questioned. 

“Yes,” Tk responded. 

“Then you have to pick one of us and ask that person out,” Kari told him. 

“I can’t right now. Give me until 11 o’clock pm tomorrow. Ok?” 

“Fine,” Kari said storming off. 

“Goodnight, Tk,” I said walking to my room. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” I said to myself thinking about what just went on, “I wish she hadn’t told him to choose but I’m sorta glad she did. I’m tired, I should go to sleep.” I laid down in my bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?” I asked. 

“It’s me, can I come in?” Tk answered. 

“Yes,” I replied. 

Tk open the door and walked in. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Tk asked. I looked at the clock, it was 12:30. 

“Sure,” I answered yawning. 

“Do you think that making me choose one of you guys is fair?” Tk inquired. 

“In some ways yes and in other ways no,” I responded. 

“Ok, please don’t try to influence my decision,” Tk told me. 

“I won’t if you tell Kari the same thing,” I said. 

“I will,” Tk agreed.

Tk left and I heard the door to Kari’s room open and close. I was really tired so I went to sleep. The next morning I woke up around 7 o’clock and went to the computer room/ down stairs. I played on the computer until I heard voices upstairs. 

“Hi, good morning,” I heard Tk say to who ever he was talking to. 

“Good morning. How are you?” Kari asked Tk. 

“I’m fine. You?” Tk said as I walked into the room. 

“Good,” Kari stated, noticing me. 

“Hi, Liz,” Tk said turning around and facing me. 

“Hi. Do you guys want breakfast?” I asked. 

“Sure,” Kari said giving me an evil look. 

“All we have is eggs, I can make omelets, is that ok?” I suggested. 

“That sounds good. Can I help?” Tk offered. 

“That would be nice,” I said.

Tk and I walked into the kitchen and Kari turned on the TV. “Do you think that Kari is mad at me?” I asked getting out the eggs. 

“Yeah, Why?” Tk answered. 

“She keeps giving me evil looks,” I replied cooking the first omelet. 

“I know,” Tk told me handing me a plate. 

“I hope she gets over it soon. I hate it when people are mad at me,” I said putting the omelet on the plate. I took the omelet out to Kari and then made Tk’s and my omelets.

After breakfast, we all sat down and watched some TV. At around 11 o’clock my mom came out of her room and asked if we wanted to go to Wal-mart. We all decided to go. Tk, Kari, and I were walking around Wal-mart when we ran into Mary. Well I literally ran into her. “Who are they?” Mary asked motioning to Tk and Kari. 

“That’s Tk and that’s Kari,” I answered. 

“Are they the…” Mary inquired. 

“Yes,” I cut her off. 

“Weird,” She stated. 

“Yeah, they’ve been living at my house since Friday afternoon,” I explained. 

“Mary Bonk, you’re party is waiting for you at the information desk,” Someone said over the intercom. 

“Cool, I should get going,” Mary said. “Bye,” Tk, Kari and I said at the same time. 

“Bye,” Mary stated walking away. We left a few minutes later. 

After we came home and watched some TV, Tk and I went on a walk around the neighborhood. “It’s a nice day, isn’t it?” Tk asked. 

“Yes it is,” I answered as he took my hand. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled. I smiled back. We walked back to my house and sat on the couch.

Around 7 o’clock, my mom told us we were going out to dinner to Ruby Tuesdays. We all went out to the car and we drove there. After we got a table and ordered, we started talking. “What have you guys done today?” My mom inquired. 

“Tk and I went for a walk,” I answered. 

“I bet that was nice. What about you, Kari?” My mom asked. 

“Nothing,” Kari replied.

We ate dinner and went home. When we got home I went down stairs to play on the computer, Kari and Tk watched some TV, and my mom went to her room to read. “I wonder who Tk will pick,” I said to myself, “Well, whoever he picks he picks.” At 9:30 I went back upstairs to watch some TV. What I saw was one of those “Aww how cute” moments. I didn’t like it. Kari was resting her head on Tk’s shoulder and he had his arm around her. They were both covered with a comforter and asleep. I sat down and decided to let them sleep and to wake them up at 10:30. That way we would have 30 minutes until judgment time, when Tk would pick one of us.

I woke them up at 10:30 like I had decided. “What time is it?” 

“10:30,” I told her. 

“Oh,” She said. We watched some TV and at 11 o’clock Kari turned off the TV. 

“It’s time,” She told Tk. 

“I know,” Tk frowned. 

“Pick one of us,” Kari pushed. 

“Ok, ok,” Tk said taking Kari’s hands. I felt my heart start to break right then. “Kari, you know I like you right?” Tk started. 

“Yes, But?” Kari asked. 

“But, I’m sorry. I chose Liz,” Tk told her. I could see her heart shatter as Tk turned toward me and take my hands. “Liz, will you go out with me?” Tk asked. 

“Yes, I will,” I answered a little happier.

 

Epilogue  
Like I said at the beginning of my story, that all happened about three years ago. I am now 18 and out of high school. Tk, who is two years behind me, is in 11th grade. I’m going to the local collage so I can be close to him. I got my own apartment about 3 months ago and Tk and I moved into it together. Obviously, Tk and I are still together and we plan on getting married in a year or two. Kari and I still don’t get along too well but that’s ok. She still lives with my mom so I see her just about every weekend. We’ve learned to deal with it. Tk and I try to make it a little easier on her because she still likes him; we try not to kiss or anything like that around her. We never found a way to get them home but we are able to talk to people in their world. 

Mary and I still hangout together a lot and she likes to hangout with Tk too. One reason, probably the main one, is that she got to meet Izzy, who she likes the most out of every one from Digimon, through him. Mary and Izzy are always talking either to each other or about the other. Izzy is working on a way to get to our world so that they can be together. If you were to ask anyone, they would say they Mary and Izzy are in love, but that’s another story and I don’t have time to tell it. Maybe another time. 

Back to Tk and I, We’ve decided that when we have kids we will name our first boy Zachary Jordan and our first girl Kari Ann. I’ve convinced Tk that when we get married we will keep my last name so that I can pass it on. Tk has a brother that can pass his last name on so it’s not that big a deal.


End file.
